The Devils Spawn
by Ronin15
Summary: Stories don't always have a happy ending, this won't. A child born of rape and hate with only one goal in his life, find out who his father is and meet him. M for swearing and rape, OOC Percy, multiple religions, no ships for Percy
1. Chapter 1

**in the stories you were told as a kid, there was always a happy ending with the hero getting the girl or beating his arch enemy. This isn't the case in real life, and so with this story, a brand new character won't be suddenly appearing to grant mystical powers. The hero will have to push himself to be better, just how it is in real life.**

 **With that in mind, do try to enjoy**

 **August 18, 1993, New York City**

In New York City, in a small hospital that didn't earn enough money, was silence. The doctors had all gone home for the night except for a few who had paperwork to do. This silence was broken when a woman's scream cut through the emptiness like a hot knife through butter, but her screams were overlapped by the screeching cry of a newborn baby. Sally Jackson was a small woman, but tough, having gone through her dad walking out on her when she was 14, she'd grown accustomed to working to get by as her mother had died during childbirth. She was tough but she had never anticipated having a child. The reason for this is because she never wanted to leave a child like how her father left her when she was a girl, so she'd have relationships but never even think of having children. A person can be tough but they can never be prepared for emotional and physical trauma.

 **9 months before child's birth, Sally Jacksons apartment, New York City**

Sally went through her normal routine, making herself cereal as it was only 9 am and she was hungry when she heard a knock on the door. After quickly checking her appearance in the mirror next to her door, she sported a confused look as she had no plans with anyone today, figuring it to be the landlord checking in on her. Unlocking and opening the door Sally saw an unholy sight, a roughly 7 ft man with shoulder length black hair covering most of his face, pronounced facial features with a defined jawline and cheekbones, plump lips set into an unsettling smile, his body was that of a warriors, compact but stocked with muscle, extremely lean with veins sticking out on his exposed forearms. He was wearing long black jeans with rips on the knees, black combat boots and a hoodie that stopped at his elbows, but the unholy part of him was his eyes, they expressed hell itself, a blood red iris with with black dots. This man was unlike anything Sally had ever seen before and she took a few steps back as he let himself into her apartment, her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone as she tried to dial 911, but just as she finished the last 1 the man backhanded her into a wall, walking over to her barely conscious he ripped her pants he flashed her an insane smile. "My dear Sally, you will be a tool in the destruction of everything, I personally look forward to this part" with these chilling words he snapped his fingers causing her to be knocked unconscious.

 **Flashback over**

As Sally relived this moment in her mind the doctor had already finished checking up on the baby stating nothing was out of the ordinary as he leant down and passed her the child born of rape and as she believed, the devil. Sally's love for children ended as soon as she saw the child, he may of been quite cute but in her mind he was nothing but a reminder of how weak she had been and how Satan had raped her. She glared down at the child with hate that only intensified to a boiling point as the boy opened his eyes, having identical eyes to his father. It disgusted Sally. She thought the only way to treat such devil spawn was with terrible beatings, and abuse.

 **This is maybe the only story that I plan to finish, my goal is to get past 50,000 words, and to get a true finish as I can see this as I story I could update daily, which I'll be trying my hardest to.**

 **as always with new and old stories please do leave a review or a message with what way you want to see this story go, as it will be Greek mythology but monsters from different beliefs as well.**


	2. His father

**I'd already made this chapter but it glitched out and deleted itself so I'm going to spend another few hours trying to get details in, hopefully this will be able to be good enough while I spend time working on fine tuning some things**

 **i don't own Percy Jackson**

 **New York City, Sally Jacksons apartment**

Years passed after Perseus's birth, and sally had had a moment of clarity when Percy was 5, that she couldn't blame the child for his fathers actions and rape. Leaving Percy in the care of a friend while she checked into rehab for two months had done wonders for both of them, due to more food and water Percy had already started having an accelerated growth spurt, being quite tall at 4"8 for a 5 year old, he was leaps and bounds ahead academically and physically from any other kids his age and a few years higher, this further changed Sally's ideas of him from being the devil to being an angel in disguise, which made her evauluate what had happened, sure she had never wanted kids and had been raped, but she couldn't remember any details of her rape and the devil hadn't left any scars or blood so she couldn't really be furious too much over that, and her son was a prodigy at everything he did, even sometimes helping her at the candy shop which even got their small group even more money.

Yet there was a problem with Percy, he attracted monsters, something sally had discovered when a cyclops attacked Percy and sally, for Percy to kick the monster with enough force to send him careening into a building a mile away. Sally wanted answers for this and spent days on the internet and dark web finding answers, finding out she was clear sighted from the mist, along that Greek mythology was real, and in turn that Percy must be a Demi god of some sort, though no gods matched the description of the man who raped her, she was determined to find his identity.

 **8 years later, New York City, McDonald's**

Percy and sally were enjoying a cheap meal at McDonald's as sally had found out years ago, this was the appropriate age to send Percy to a camp for people like him, Percy himself had grown an insane amount, after working out with weights and swords since he was 9 and running from New York to Los Angeles in 30 minutes, he had grown to be 6'2, with hair that was shoulder length black and a bandana around his forehead keeping the hair out of his face. He wore blue jeans with rips in them and white converse and a black jumper along with a backpack full of neccessery things he would need while he went to camp. Sally though had not changed a bit which was miraculous as she was pushing 37.

sally wasn't much of an emotional person, which was inherited by Percy, simply giving each other a hug and a kiss on the forehead before Percy walked away at a swift pace, before walking into an alleyway and sprinting into a wall full speed, going so fast he didn't even touch the wall, instead phasing straight through it, becoming invisible from his speed he set of to Long Island, only taking a few seconds to get there before starting his journey looking for the camp, which in itself took hours as he had no idea where it was. Eventually Percy saw a pine tree that looked to expand to the heavens, figuring this was the work of the gods, he walked past the pine tree and felt his inside turn mushy for a split second before he saw the camp. A dense forest on one side with a climbing wall spewing lava and falling rocks with teenagers in orange shirt trying to manoeuvre around it, in the middle were 12 cabins, which he correctly pin pointed that the demigod would sleep in their godly parents cabin, behind the cabins was a huge lake filled with tiny islands, on the far right was a pavilion made of stone columns and a stone floor, with dozens of tables set up neatly. Near the pavilion was a big blue house with a creepy looking attic and a normal enough porch. Percy took this all in within a millisecond before a girl around his age spotted him. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid back, with grey eyes that tried to analyse him but he already sensed she couldn't find anything too interesting besides his insanely good looks and muscles and his eyes,she was already developing a crush on him. "Hi, I'm Anabeth, daughter of Athena, and who would you be?"she said this in a proud and curious tone, obviously prideful her mother was Athena, goddess of Wisdom. "I'm Percy Jackson,it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't know my father and my mother filled me in on the gods already and where to locate this camp, is there a camp leader I could talk to please?" He replied in a polite way, making the daughter of Athena smile from his politeness. She turned around waving for him to follow her before setting off fairing fast to the big blue house, making small chat along the way.

Opening up the painted white door Percy was amazed by the sight of a centaur, half man half horse, who had a greying beard and hair, but with kind eyes that turned to fear and shock when he saw Percy.

"You must be Percy Jackson, I've heard about you from the whispers of the great old ones, please do have a seat, Son of the great ruler of the outer gods, prince of the universe, the daemon sultan, the blind idiot god." His eyes flashed dark as his hair went straight up in an insane fashion as a grin stretched his face muscles to his eyes

"welcome to the training camp for heroes, Son of Azathoth"

 **so i originally planned for Perseus to be the son of Cthulhu but since Cthulhu isn't the most powerful great old one I figured I would make azathoth the father as it expands the plot of the story in different ways, managed to upload today, fuck yes**

 **please as always leave a review and a favourite or send a personal message to ask questions or help the story**


	3. Authors Note

**Quickly decided to say what ship this would be, Percy will be staying single this entire time, I probably won't write any lemons as that's kinda gross but my plan is for Perseus to kind of be the type of man who is always unavailable to women, and no Percy won't be gay. The religions for this story are the Cthulhu mythos and the Greek mythology and possibly some aspects of Christianity later on.**

 **as for perseus powers he can add an extra cosmic power every time he kills a god.**

 **his powers which he has from being the prince of the universe and prodigy of the great old ones are**

 **super speed**

 **super strengh**

 **intangiblilty**

 **invisibility**

 **vision like from detective mode in batman arkham series**

 **swirling red and black orb of pure nuclear reaction**

 **Shapeshifting (his father is Azeroth who has many forms)**

 **insanity (no mercy when killing and no qualms of hurting people)**

 **percys fatal flaw is to always be perfect in physical form but to hold such power causes his mental state to be destroyed constantly**

 **divine form (can become a god for as long as he wants, as strong as all Olympians put together)**

 **outer god form (second only to his father Azeroth in this form but no experience, shapeshifts into a monster god of sorts)**

 **will be posting a 5000 word chapter tommorow which will be his years at camp half blood, possibly more words but after that chapter he will be going somewhere else.**

 **hope this was beneficial to you.**

 **have a good one and remember I only do this to hone my writing skills and entertain others and get my ideas into the world**


	4. Chapter 4

**private message or leave a review if you think I should totally revive the story, whole new plot, different powers and better writing, sorry for not writing like I promised, computer got smashed and am now writing on an iPad.**


End file.
